Training Day
by Christy O'Neal
Summary: The Olsen Twins come to Sunnydale. What are they up to? Pure silliness.


TITLE: Training Day  
  
AUTHOR: Christy  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes! Live for it.  
  
EMAIL: moneal@poboxes.com  
  
WEBPAGE: www.members.tripod.com/allaboutspike  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: No  
  
DISCLAIMERS: They're not mine.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask first  
  
DEDICATION: This one is for Bob, for coming up with the strange idea in the first place. Although, I can't help but wonder, who is stranger? The one that came up with the idea, or the one who actually wrote it? And to Mezz for suggesting the twins be demons and for a great beta. Thanks.  
  
  
  
"Buffy," Dawn yelled as she entered the house. She made her way to the kitchen where Buffy was doing the dishes. "There were 2 new girls at school today. Twins! Isn't that cool? I invited them over. Is that OK?"  
  
"Sure Dawnie, whatever." Buffy wasn't really listening.  
  
"I figured since they're new they don't know I am the strange outcast. I wanted to get to them before the popular girls did. Buffy, please try not to act weird when they are here. I really want them to like me."  
  
"I'm not w…" Buffy tried to reply, but Dawn had already run out of the room to answer the doorbell. Buffy dried her hands and moved into the living room to meet Dawn's new friends.  
  
"This is my house, and this is my sister Buffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The blonde twins replied in unison. Buffy thought it was very creepy.  
  
Buffy held out her hand to shake with the girls and froze. She stood there with her hand outstretched stammering. "D…D…D…B…B…"  
  
Dawn grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "This is what I meant about not acting weird. What is your problem?" She hissed.  
  
Buffy finally regained her composure, "Dawn, do you know who those girls are?"  
  
"Yeah, they're Mary-Kate and Ashley."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They're the Olsen twins."  
  
"Yeah--And?" Dawn shook her head. "You're really starting to scare me."  
  
"Full House." Dawn stared at her blankly. "What memories did those monks give you? You don't even remember Full House? Although I wish I didn't remember Full House, but that is another issue. They've done some other bad shows and movies. What was that other one? Two of A Kind, I think. They even have dolls made after them."  
  
"Buffy, what are you talking about? They are just two girls that moved to Sunnydale."  
  
"No one just *moves* to Sunnydale. There is always a reason."  
  
"Geez, paranoid much."  
  
"Anya! Anya!" Buffy yelled in a whisper. "Anya, I need you."  
  
Anya appeared in the kitchen looking very annoyed. "Buffy, you have got to stop summoning me all the time. I'm trying to run a business. You cost me money every time I leave. I'm going to have to start charging you."  
  
"Anya, just go look at the girls in the living room. Tell me if there is anything weird about them."  
  
"Oh for D'Hoffryn's sake Buffy. I don't have time for this."  
  
"Just go look, please."  
  
While Buffy and Anya argued in the kitchen, Spike burst through the front door. He froze when he saw the twins. He stared at them for a few seconds, mumbled some sort of greeting and ran into the kitchen. "Do you know what is in your living room?" He demanded.  
  
"The Olsen twins, I know."  
  
"The Olsen who? Oh yeah, I guess it is them, hadn't really noticed. But more importantly, they're demons. Why do you have two demons in your living room?"  
  
"Why do I have two demons in my kitchen? These are the questions I ask myself all the time." Buffy mumbled. "Dawn brought them home," she said to the confused vampire.  
  
"I did not! Well, I did, but I thought they were normal kids."  
  
"So they're demons? I better check them out." Anya peered her head around the doorway. "Halfrek! Get your ass down here now!"  
  
Halfrek appeared in the kitchen, "You rang Anyanka?"  
  
"Yes I rang. What is up with those girls in the living room? Aren't they a little young to be vengeance demons?"  
  
"Justice demons sweetie." Anya rolled her eyes at Halfrek. Just then Halfrek noticed Spike. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. "Hello William," she drawled. "You look--well."  
  
Buffy glared at Spike, he shrugged. He really had no idea who this bird was, but he needed to find out soon. She was getting bloody annoying with the whole William thing.  
  
Anya cleared her throat loudly. "Back to the two girls."  
  
"Oh them, they're justice demons in training," Halfrek replied breezily.  
  
"So what are they doing with Dawn," Buffy demanded.  
  
"They must have heard her pain and come to help her. You know, things aren't any better with her. I can still hear her all over this town."  
  
Buffy looked down at the ground. "I'm doing my best," she mumbled.  
  
Halfrek gave her a condescending smile. Anya broke in. "So, again, why are these kids working with us?"  
  
"Well, I finally got tired of answering their calls for justice, so I convinced D'Hoffryn to let them be justice demons in training. Who better to help me with the kids, than a couple of kids?"  
  
"The Olsen twins needed a vengeance, uh, justice demon?"  
  
"Yes they were forced to act in bad TV show and movies since they were 2. They hated it, but no one ever listened to them. It was terribly sad." Halfrek sighed loudly to make her point. "They're much happier now."  
  
"Sooo Buffy, can I still be their friend?" Dawn begged. "I promise I won't make any wishes." 


End file.
